


DxD May Cry: Origins

by Soron66



Series: DxD May Cry [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: focuses on the origins of certain OCs set to appear in DxD May Cry and other possible stories. The OCs of the first two chapters are set in the Underworld fandom primarily.
Series: DxD May Cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974430





	1. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> focuses on Alex, who will be introduced in one of the later seasons of DxD May Cry. not sure if it'll be season 3 or 4. all non-english language is acquired from google drive, so forgive the inaccuracies.

Episode 1: Alex

_Everyone thinks that they know everything about the world. That means that everyone is wrong. Of course, some deny the fact. However, that ensures inaccuracies are published in history books. One such inaccuracy is of the existence of Vampires, Werewolves, and other supernatural monsters. However, the only ones that matter in this are the Vampires and Werewolves, or as they are more commonly known, Lycans. Don’t worry, we’ll get to that eventually. For now, let’s focus on the mystery of Jack the Ripper. Rather, the specifics as to how it ended. I was there, so I can give you the true story. The story nobody wanted to be told, and the story that nobody wanted to hear._

**1888** **  
** **London, England** **  
** **10:15 AM**

As usual, people walked along the sidewalks as carriages rolled along the cobbled streets. Street urchins snatched purses and ran, Bobbies patrolled looking for crime to stop, and various store owners happily greeted customers as they left for lunch.

A woman in a light blue victorian dress walked along with a handbag. Her long brown hair was up in a bun, had some alluring yet conservative make-up on. Normally, she’d wear make that was entirely meant to seduce men and women both. However, the Jack the Ripper murders had scared every sane lady in London. No longer did they go the sexiest they could, and they even avoided going out at night. Some didn’t let that stop them, however, but those women were generally surrounded by male suitors and hired guards.

“Hello, Ms. Rose,” said a nearby man as she reached her apartment building.

“Hello, Mr. Doyle,” the woman, named Ms. Rose, greeted in return. “Need some help?”

“No, ma’am,” the man shook his head, as he strained to lift a door frame. “I got it from here.”

Ms. Rose sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t budge. Men of this period are always overprotective of ladies and absolutely refuse to let any woman perform manual labor. She entered the building and headed for the stairs, but stopped when an elderly woman got in her way.

“You’re late,” the elderly woman said, displeased. “The boys won’t be forgiving this time.”

“Ms. Hudson,” Ms. Rose smiled, sarcastically. “Always a delightful ray of sunshine. Well, don’t you worry about them. I’m late for a very good reason.”

Before Ms. Hudson could reply, Ms. Rose headed up the stairs immediately. Eventually, she arrived at a door and knocked. Nobody answered so she knocked again.

“Enter,” said an annoyed male voice.

Ms. Rose entered the room to see a thin tall man and a shorter man with a brown mustache. She also noticed that their shirts were covered in crumbs from the biscuits they were eating. However, right now her focus was on their less than thrilled expressions.

“You’re late,” the tall man said, bluntly.

“Now, Sherlock,” said the shorter man. “Let’s give her a chance to explain why.”

“I already know why,” scoffed Sherlock.

“Oh really?” Ms. Rose asked, amused. “Pray tell.”

“Your dress has been dampened and stained by splashes of muddy water,” Sherlock said, looking her over as he does to everyone. “The number of splashes indicates you had been in the southern district recently as that place is muddier than any other district. Your make-up looks to have been recently refreshed, which could mean that you were having intercourse with someone or just kissing them. Your hair has a straw of hay in it, which adds to the theory you had intimate relations before coming here. Your right hand has a slight shake, which has caused your elbow glove to slide down a little. That suggests you were somewhere involving strenuous activity.”

Ms. Rose couldn’t help but burst out in laughter as Sherlock, for the first time in his life, was completely wrong.

“What?” Sherlock asked, annoyed and confused which made him even more annoyed. “What has struck your serious bone?”

“You know that’s not a thing, right?” the mustache man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If there’s a funny bone which causes pain,” Sherlock said bluntly. “Then there must be a serious bone that causes laughter.”

The mustache man just groaned but didn’t bother responding any other way. Ms. Rose still hadn’t stopped laughing, but she was finally beginning to sober up.

“Now that you’ve settled,” Sherlock said, impatiently. “Would you mind telling me why you find my deduction so funny?”

“I laughed because you’re wrong,” Ms. Rose smiled. “And I couldn’t help it.”

“What do you mean ‘I’m wrong’?!” Sherlock exclaimed incredulously. “I’m never wrong. Sure, I get a few details off. However, ultimately I’m always spot-on!”

Instead of replying, Ms. Rose reached into her handbag and pulled out an envelope. She headed for Sherlock and gave it to him.

“What’s this?” Sherlock asked, confusedly, as he opened it.

“Your birthday present,” Ms. Rose replied as she clasped her hands.

“My birthday isn’t for another-” began Sherlock before he saw the contents. 

It was a deed to a house in the country. His family mansion had been stolen on the day his older brother died. He looked between Ms. Rose and the deed completely shocked.

“How did you get this?” Sherlock asked, quietly. “And why did you give it to me, today?”

“I made a deal with the man who stole the mansion from you,” Ms. Rose said, her smile fading. “And I gave you the deed now because I’m heading away and won’t be here for your birthday.”

“What kind of deal?” Sherlock asked, alarmed.

“It’s nothing,” Ms. Rose said, dismissively, as she looked away from him.

“Tell me!” Sherlock demanded as he stood up and grabbed her biceps. “Tell me what the deal was!!!”

“I told him I’d be HIS slave if he relinquished the deed to you!” Ms. Rose shouted back. She was enraged, depressed, and terrified. Enraged that Sherlock made her tell him. Depressed that she’s going to lose her freedom and status as a human. Terrified of being someone’s property as she knows what HE does to women that displease him.

Sherlock felt his arms drop as Ms. Rose stepped back and turned away from him. Sherlock didn’t understand why she would do this. He didn’t understand why anyone would do this. Especially for him.

“Why would you do this for me?” Sherlock asked, confusedly.

“Oh, you blind man,” Ms. Rose said, turning towards Sherlock. “You’re so smart and can see things most people can’t. However, this one quite obvious thing… has completely gone over your head.”

Sherlock stared at her confused before she walked toward him and pulled him into her and kissed him intimately. Sherlock froze out of surprise, confusion, and from his mind clouding up. For the first time in his life, he felt like a complete moron.

“I told you once, Sherlock,” Ms. Rose said as she stepped back and placed a hand on his cheek. “I’d do anything for the people I love. That includes you.”

At that, Sherlock’s mind snapped back to the previous state of extreme intelligence. He suddenly remembered all the times of unexpected niceness from Ms. Rose. Like the time when she sat by him after his brother’s funeral, and when his old cat burglar lover had died. Ms. Rose had never left his side and he had once woken to find her in bed next to him with her clothes still on.

Sherlock’s gaze suddenly went from confused shock to enraged. Without saying a word, he brushed past Ms. Rose and picked up his revolver.

“Sherlock,” mustache man said, warningly. “You better not do what I think you’re planning.”

“Like you, Ms. Rose,” Sherlock said, ignoring his friend. “I’d do anything for those I care about.”

Ms. Rose widened her eyes and slacked her jaw as he pocketed his revolver, grabbed his duster and bowler hat, and left the apartment. She was both pleased that he seemed to love her as she did him, but she was terrified for him. Terrified that he was about to do something stupid.

“Goddammit, Sherlock,” the mustache man said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his own revolver.

“Stay here,” Mustache man said, sternly yet kindly to Ms. Rose. “Don’t let anybody in. Understand?”

“Save him, Watson,” Ms. Rose said with a pleading look in her eyes. “Don’t let him throw his life away.”

“Like you did with yours?” Watson asked, unintentionally rude. “I promise you I won’t. However, I won’t let you be subjugated to the lifestyle Lord Blackwood has in mind for you either.”

Watson squeezed Ms. Rose’s shoulder gently before he too left.

**Later, in the afternoon…**

Ms. Rose had sat down in Sherlock’s chair and fallen asleep after a few hours of waiting. As she slept, Mrs. Hudson checked in and covered her in a blanket upon seeing that Ms. Rose held an image of Sherlock in her hand. Not a very good one, mind you, but it was enough. Mrs. Hudson saw that there was a heart drawn around Sherlock’s head.

She knew that Sherlock wasn’t a well-liked man, and the ones that liked him generally got pushed away. Yet, he seemed to forgive her tardiness every time she had been late in the past. He even seemed to listen to Ms. Rose over Watson at times. She had a feeling that Sherlock subconsciously knew how Ms. Rose felt and reciprocated the feeling. However, when she saw Sherlock burst out of the apartment she had assumed that he had found a case. She was right, of course. 

The only thing she didn’t know was, unlike all of the other cases, this was a case of protection and immensely personal for him. Fortunately, Watson gave a brief explanation. Mrs. Hudson knew that Sherlock didn’t do “personal” very well as it was way out of his comfort zone. Whenever he does deal in something personal… it never ends well.

Ms. Rose was jerked awake when she heard a knocking on Sherlock’s door. Confused and cautious, she walked as lightly as possible to the door and looked through the keyhole. All she saw was blue. That meant it could be a Bobby or one of Blackwood’s people. Of course, he owned London so if it was a Bobby… she still wasn’t safe. Watson had told her not to let anyone in.

“Ms. Rose,” said an authoritative yet kind voice. “I am Inspector Lestrade of the Scotland Yard. May I enter?”

“Watson told me not to let anybody in,” Ms. Rose said, cautiously and nervously.

“Ms. Rose,” said the familiar voice of Watson, even though it was different. “It’s me, and there’s something you need to know. Something you should find out before the Strand announces it to the world.”

Reluctantly, Ms. Rose opened the door and saw Watson with his eyes red and dried tears streamed down his cheeks. Inspector Lestrade took his hat off as he and Watson entered the room. Watson took a seat in his chair and gestured to Ms. Rose to sit in Sherlock’s. Lestrade, however, grabbed one of the chairs reserved for visitors and sat down. Nothing was said for a while until Mrs. Hudson showed up with four cups of tea. One for each of them. She too grabbed a visitor’s chair and sat. That’s when Watson began informing Ms. Rose and Mrs. Hudson of what had happened.

**Three hours earlier, at Sherlock’s family mansion…**

Sherlock Holmes got out of the taxi carriage and kicked the door open with a well-placed boot. He looked around and saw the place was empty and incredibly dusty. There was no telling what Blackwood did to the maids, but Sherlock knew it was bad. That pissed him off even more as he actually liked some of the maids.

 _“Sherlock Holmes,”_ said the unmistakable voice of Lord Blackwood. _“I see that stupid whore you employ has informed you of our deal.”_

Sherlock looked around shocked until he saw loudspeakers protruding from the ceiling in various spots. Sherlock remembered that his mansion had never had loudspeakers before, and immediately deduced that Lord Blackwood had added them. He was annoyed at the liberties Blackwood did with his childhood home, but it didn’t affect him as much as it would a normal person.

Sherlock proceeded to search the house until he came to the basement door which had a deadbolt on it. As Lord Blackwood was nowhere else in the building, he could only be down there. Sherlock just didn’t know how he had locked it behind him. Sherlock didn’t waste time pondering that minor mystery and opened the door. As he descended the stairs, he could smell something so bad he had to cover his mouth.

Once he reached the bottom landing, he headed down the hallway occasionally looking left and right. He saw several cells, and each was covered in filth. Some even had occupants. All were female, collared, covered in scars, and were completely naked. As he looked at them, he recognized most of them. They were his family’s former maids, but the look they gave him… it was ravenous. Inhuman.

Sherlock whirled around as he heard a menacing chuckle, but he couldn’t determine where it had come from. He had unintentionally gotten close to a cell door and one of the maids charged at him. She grabbed him by the throat with impossibly strong arms. Sherlock didn’t want to shoot her, so he dug his hands into her arms and pressed hard onto a nerve. He felt her arm slacken a bit and slipped out. He was shocked at how strong she was and the fact the pressure point didn’t entirely work.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Sherlock wondered allowed, resuming his trek. “What has he done to my maids?!”

Eventually, he came to a stop next to a room filled with bodies upside down that had their throats slit. Below each of them was a bucket filled with blood. Sherlock grimaced before he recognized the similarities between the female corpses here and Jack the Ripper’s victims. He had a feeling Lord Blackwood was Jack the Ripper, but he knew that if it was true… he’d never be able to prove it. No matter what was to happen here tonight… Lord Blackwood was going to be the victor.

With that in mind, Sherlock continued along the hallway until he found himself next to a room with a fancy door. It was open, and he immediately stepped through. He found several women in revealing outfits. Unlike the women in the cells, these women wore revealing outfits, had barely any scars, and didn’t have collars on. Their eyes showed sentience and yet were old beyond their years.

“Mr. Holmes,” said the voice of Blackwood behind them.

Sherlock watched as the ladies stepped aside and a naked man stepped out of a bath full of blood. Once he came to a stop, the women immediately swarmed him and began licking him clean of the blood. Everywhere there was blood, that’s where a woman licked. Sherlock had to hold back some vomit due to how disgusting he found this to be.

“Tell me, Sherlock,” Lord Blackwood smirked. “What did you plan on doing tonight?”

“Get you to let Ms. Rose maintain her freedom,” Sherlock said, inching his hand toward his revolver. “And leave my house.”

“I have to say that I had no intention of leaving this mansion,” Lord Blackwood smiled evilly. “I only gave that slut of yours the deed, because I wanted you here.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked.

“Use your mind, Sherlock,” Lord Blackwood urged. “Put all you’ve seen down here together with your case concerning Jack the Ripper.”

That’s when Sherlock’s assumption was confirmed. Lord Blackwood was indeed Jack the Ripper.

“All this time, you’ve been right under our noses,” Sherlock said, calmly.

“Yes,” Lord Blackwood said, impressed with Sherlock. “I’m London’s most dangerous serial killer. Not because of the fact nobody has caught me, but because I’m unable to be touched.”

“And yet you brought me here,” Sherlock stated. “Why? Are you threatened by me, is that it?”

“At first,” Lord Blackwood admitted as he grabbed a bathrobe to put on. “However, I later came to realize that maybe we could become allies instead of enemies.”

“I’ll think about dropping the case,” Sherlock offered, partially honest. “If you let Ms. Rose off the hook.”

“No,” Lord Blackwood said, his smile fading. “I will have her be my slave should she choose not to become one of my wives.”

“Then that makes us enemies,” Sherlock said bluntly, grabbing his revolver’s hilt. Suddenly, he whipped it out and cocked the trigger.

“You’re not going to do anything, Sherlock,” Lord Blackwood sneered. “You’re a hero.”

“Oh, do your research,” Sherlock sneered back. “I’m not a hero. I’m a high-functioning sociopath!”

Lord Blackwood’s sneer vanished just as Sherlock fired and a bullet struck him square between the eyes. The women all shrieked angrily as they scrambled away while Lord Blackwood fell. With a victorious smirk, Sherlock turned around to leave Lord Blackwood’s corpse with his insane wives.

**Now, in Sherlock’s apartment…**

Ms. Rose gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as soon as Watson had finished telling his story. She immediately bolted out of the apartment building, as fast as her heels would allow, and hailed a nearby taxi. She ordered it to take her to the morgue, but the taxi didn’t take off before Watson could climb in. Inspector Lestrade had his own carriage on standby outside the apartment building.

Once they arrived, the Inspector led them to one of the rooms. Ms. Rose looked down at the corpse in the center of the room that had a sheet over it. Watson immediately headed for it and pulled the sheet back to show Ms. Rose Sherlock’s dead face. Ms. Rose let tears stream down her face as she caressed his cheek before closing his eyes to make it look like Sherlock was asleep instead of dead. That’s when she saw what looked like a bite mark on the left side of his neck. She also saw that there was absolutely zero blood.

Unlike the Whitechapel incident, this wasn’t done with needles. No. It was obviously caused by actual teeth. Judging by the size of the bite mark, it was a man’s jawline and not a woman’s. Zero contraptions can create a bite mark like this, so Ms. Rose concluded. Lord Blackwood had drained Sherlock of his blood after biting him. As to where the blood went, Ms. Rose didn’t know. However, she was set on figuring it out. She would either kill Blackwood or die trying. After all, Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

She immediately turned around, still sobbing, and left the morgue. Watson stayed behind as he too noticed the bitemark. He was baffled as it didn’t look like an animal or some sort of device. He also decided to figure out the specifics of what had happened to Sherlock, but he was set on sending Blackwood to prison.

**In the evening, with Ms. Rose…**

After a couple of hours of just riding around the city, Ms. Rose returned to 221 B Baker Street and headed up to her room to change. For this case, she knew she had to change into something more useful. She took off her small hat, her dress, and her shoes until she was in her bra and panties. As she also took those off, she glanced at herself in the mirror. 

While she had a feminine figure, she had one part that clearly wasn’t feminine. She did have a vagina like all women, she also had a penis. That’s because she was born as a hermaphrodite. A person that had both female and male genitalia. She also had an Adam's apple. However, she was easily able to modulate her voice between a lady’s voice and a man’s voice. It was like an instinct for her. As instinctive as breathing is. 

As Ms. Rose searched in her wardrobe, she found a pair of slacks, a shirt, socks, shoes, and other man clothes. Once she was dressed, she looked into her full-body mirror. Staring back at her was a man with long brown hair no longer tied into a bun, but still had some make-up on. He immediately cleaned the make-up from his face before he grabbed his hair and pulled it into a ponytail. As he headed for the door, he grabbed a top hat and put it on. He also grabbed his cane sword and checked the blade before walking out.

“Oh, hello dear,” said the voice of Mrs. Hudson. “I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Hello, Mrs. Hudson,” Mr. Rose smiled, as he turned to see the caretaker. “I just came back to visit my sister.”

“How is she?” Mrs. Hudson asked, concernedly. “I heard her come back, but I couldn’t get here till now.”

“She won’t talk to me,” Mr. Rose sighed, disappointedly. “I think she just needs some space for now.”

“Well, she’ll always have a place here,” Mrs. Hudson said, sternly. “After everything she ever did for Sherlock… she’s earned a free flat, at least.”

Mr. Rose had to hold back the tears and smiled a 'thanks' before tipping his hat slightly as he left. Once he exited the building, he took a deep breath and hailed a taxi.

He stepped out and headed straight for what used to be Sherlock’s family mansion. He looked around but eventually came to the same door Sherlock did. He opened it and gagged as the smell reached his nose. Once he reached the downstairs, he saw everything Sherlock did. However, this time, the naked collared ladies were chowing down on what looked like human body parts. He bypassed the room full of hanging corpses and headed straight for the fancy door Sherlock saw. However, this time, it was locked shut. Irritated, Mr. Rose looked around and saw another hallway.

He headed down that hallway until he heard the sound of sawing coming from a door to his right. Frowning, he opened the door and entered. As soon as he did so, he halted with widened eyes. Lord Blackwood was busy cutting a corpse to pieces. That corpse was Sherlock, and Mr. Rose knew that thanks to the head that was sitting in a jar of water nearby.

“Ah, Ms. Rose,” Lord Blackwood said, without looking up. “You here to begin your servitude?”

Mr. Rose saw red but collected himself as both a gentleman and a lady should. He inhaled once as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in better control.

“My sister will never be your servant,” Mr. Rose said, angrily, as he unsheathed his cane sword. “And you will pay for killing the only man she ever loved.”

Lord Blackwood turned around and stared with shock. He took in Mr. Rose’s appearance. Not just the clothes, but the physical appearance.

“Interesting,” Lord Blackwood said, unphased by the cane sword. “You smell just like Ms. Rose and yet you’re very clearly a man… even though you have a woman’s hips.”

Mr. Rose narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. Lord Blackwood smiled as he realized something nobody ever had before. Not even the great Sherlock Holmes could figure this out.

“Amazing!” Lord Blackwood marveled. “I haven’t seen a hermaphrodite in centuries! That’s the only way to explain why you and Ms. Rose smell exactly alike, and the lady's hips are another clue.”

Mr. Rose was confused as to what Lord Blackwood meant by “centuries” but didn’t care enough to ask.

“Make peace with whatever deity you worship, Blackwood,” Mr. Rose said as he took a step forward. “I will exact my revenge on you.”

Suddenly, Blackwood was in front of Mr. Rose and grabbed him by the neck. Blackwood threw Mr. Rose against the wall. As Mr. Rose fell, Blackwood had grabbed him again and pinned him with one hand. Mr. Rose stabbed into Blackwood’s heart. However, to his shock, Blackwood stayed standing.

Blackwood snapped Mr. Rose’s wrist and then grabbed the handle of the cane sword. Mr. Rose could barely see due to the intense pain making his vision flurry. However, he could see well enough to see Blackwood calmly pull out the sword a bit before breaking the blade. Blackwood tossed the hilt to the floor and pulled the rest of the blade out of his back.

“Nice try, Ms. Rose,” Blackwood said, amused. “However, I can’t be killed as easily as mortals.”

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You?!” Mr. Rose choked out.

“Let me show you,” Blackwood smiled, revealing pointed canines. 

Suddenly, he bit down on Mr. Rose’s neck. Mr. Rose could feel himself falling unconscious from the pain of his wrist snapping and the bite. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor and could see a blurry image of a bearded man with long black hair standing over him.

“Lucian!” Blackwood snarled.

“Blackwood,” the man named Lucian replied, calmly. “I see you’re once again killing people. At least they’re just humans. However, I still won’t spare you after what you did to my people.”

“Viktor should have killed you thousands of years ago,” Blackwood snarled.

“Yes, he should have,” Lucian agreed. “That was his last mistake.”

Blackwood charged at Lucian but ended up falling into a wall. Lucian’s hands seemed to morph as he grabbed Blackwood by his shoulders.

“Tell Sonja I said hello,” Lucian said as he raised a hand to stab into Blackwood’s back.

However, Blackwood elbowed him and spun around to kick with both feet. Lucian was launched backward, and Blackwood sped toward him. Blackwood grabbed Lucian and punched him several times. However, Lucian grabbed a wrist as his body began to morph. Blackwood stared with hate and fear as Lucian became a towering black wolf. The wolf bit down but was halted by Blackwood stabbing a surgical tool into him. As the wolf howled in pain, it instinctively released Blackwood who ran off. With a furious snarl, the wolf lumbered after it.

Now that he was alone, Mr. Rose fell unconscious. When he awoke again, he found that he felt better than he ever had. He raised a hand to his neck where Blackwood bit him and saw that the bite mark wasn’t there. Also, his hand was no longer snapped. However, when he brought his hand down he also saw blood on it.

Suddenly, Mr. Rose heard a crashing sound from upstairs. He instinctively knew that it was Blackwood and that wolf creature fighting. He ran inhumanely fast, to his shock. Once he found himself on the ground floor, he followed the carnage until he saw a figure crash to the ground. That figure was the wolf as it transformed back into Lucian. In Blackwood’s right hand was a silver sword dripping in blood.

Seeing the blood, Mr. Rose acted on instinct. He ran forward and tackled Blackwood to the ground who hilt-bashed him. The force behind the attack caused Mr. Rose to fall off.

“My, you’ve turned quickly,” Blackwood said, irritatedly, as he stood up. However, he had lost his sword when Mr. Rose tackled him. “And yet… you still fight as my enemy?”

“You killed Sherlock and fed him to your feral slaves!” Mr. Rose snarled as he pushed himself up. “I will revel in ripping your head off!”

Lord Blackwood clenched his fist and grabbed Mr. Rose by the neck. However, that was his last mistake as Mr. Rose suddenly turned and impaled Lord Blackwood in the chest. Lord Blackwood instinctively released Mr. Rose as he stumbled back. Once again, Mr. Rose charged at Lord Blackwood upon smelling his blood. He tackled Blackwood to the ground again and bit down on Blackwood’s neck.

Lord Blackwood struggled and tried to push Mr. Rose off, but he seemed to get weaker as Mr. Rose got stronger. While he drained Blackwood, images began flying through his mind. He saw an older thinner man with hair slicked back in a fight against Lucian before losing track of him. He saw several other images, and one of them involved several gigantic wolves dying at his hands. As soon as the images stopped, he released Blackwood’s corpse and stood. He closed his eyes as his mind absorbed the memories, and when he opened them Lucian stood nearby.

“You managed to do what I’ve failed countless times,” Lucian said, impressed yet wary. “How is it a fledgling like you could kill a master like him?”

Mr. Rose regarded Lucian calmly. In the memories he stole from Blackwood, he saw Lucian perform monstrous acts. However, he also remembered Lucian saving his life. He then began to realize everything that had just happened was not human.

“What am I?” Mr. Rose asked, a little afraid.

“You are a Vampire,” Lucian responded as he tugged the silver sword out of Blackwood’s corpse. “And I am a Lycan.”

“Wait… vampires are real?” Mr. Rose asked, not understanding. “I thought they were just a myth!”

“That’s what the Vampires want humans to think,” Lucian said as he looked down at the blade. “It’s one of their more merciful ways of maintaining their existence. It’s the one thing I actually agree with them on. If humanity ever found out about us… we would be hunted out of fear and hate.”

Lucian looked back at Mr. Rose who had looked away toward the sky. He was impressed with Mr. Rose. He seemed to accept everything Lucian told him as fact. He didn’t blame Mr. Rose like he did the rest. Mr. Rose didn’t choose to be a vampire, and he was young. Mr. Rose’s first act as a vampire was killing one of his own. He looked back down at the silver sword, and then back up at Mr. Rose. normally, he’d kill Mr. Rose. However, an idea popped into his head. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Rose would become his most trusted ally.

However, he knew the vampiric Elders would look into Mr. Rose’s memories. So, he couldn’t outright ask Mr. Rose to join him. With that in mind, he stabbed Mr. Rose in the stomach before he bounded back toward the mansion where he had dropped his necklace. As Mr. Rose fell, he felt a slight burning sensation.

**Later…**

Mr. Rose woke up to find himself in a room with windows covered by curtains. Confused, he sat up to find that he was somewhere different. He also found that he was undressed and covered in a blanket. Suddenly, a door opened and a figure stepped into the doorway.

“I see you’re awake,” said a sexy feminine voice with an upper-class English accent. “Good. Viktor will want to speak to you at once.”

“Where are my clothes?” Mr. Rose said, nervously, as he held the blanket over his privates.

“Getting washed,” the voice replied as Mr. Rose heard footsteps enter the room. “They were drenched in blood. Both human and vampire blood.”

Suddenly, folded clothes were tossed to Mr. Rose and he looked down to see something unexpected.

“You’re nervous about your form, aren’t you?” the woman asked as she looked closely at Mr. Rose. “People teased and bullied you until you’ve taught yourself to hide what you are from the world, didn’t they?”

Mr. Rose couldn’t answer and instead looked away. Suddenly, the woman knelt and grabbed Mr. Rose’s hand.

“You won’t have to worry about that here,” the woman said, kindly. “You are a vampire, and that makes you one of us. We don’t care about the gender norms that the humans do.”

Mr. Rose turned and saw an incredibly beautiful woman with long black hair. She had genuine kindness in her eyes. A kindness Mr. Rose hadn’t seen in anyone that knew about his status as a Hermaphrodite.

“Now get dressed,” the woman said, standing up. “Viktor doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

The woman immediately left the room and closed the door, leaving Mr. Rose in darkness once again. With a sigh, Mr. Rose got dressed immediately and exited the room where the woman stood waiting. The woman led him to a throne room where she knelt respectfully in front of a man. The same man Mr. Rose saw Lucian fighting as he drained Blackwood.

“So, you’re the Hermaphrodite,” the man obviously called Viktor said, regarding Mr. Rose. “I have to say that I’m not very impressed.”

Mr. Rose raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Why did you kill my general?” Viktor asked, changing the topic.

“Your general?” Mr. Rose asked, confusedly.

“I believe he calls himself Lord Blackwood in this century,” Viktor specified.

Viktor didn’t notice Mr. Rose tense as a flash of hateful rage lit his eyes. Viktor immediately guessed that Lord Blackwood had done something to the Hermaphrodite.

“I’m waiting,” Viktor said, patiently.

“Your general killed the man I loved,” Mr. Rose said, bluntly, not caring about being polite right now. “Then chopped him up and fed him to the poor women he turned feral and kept in cells under the mansion.”

Viktor widened his eyes slightly as he had heard the rumors concerning Lord Blackwood in the past and present. However, he didn’t believe them as his general was one of his most trusted after the Lycans betrayed him. However, he looked into Mr. Rose’s eyes and saw only honesty in them. Naturally, he had to see it for himself.

Suddenly, he sped forward and grabbed Mr. Rose by his shoulders as he bit down on Mr. Rose’s neck. Images flew through his mind, and he could see the recent memories. When he saw Lucian, he instinctively clenched his fingers and bit down harder. Eventually, he released Mr. Rose and stepped back.

“Viktor?” the woman asked, worried upon seeing the Elder’s expression.

“Get me Kraven,” Viktor ordered as he returned to his throne.

“What of the fledgling?” the woman asked.

“I’m putting him in your charge, Selene,” Viktor said, only half paying attention.

With that, the woman named Selene grabbed Mr. Rose’s hand and led him out of the throne room. Neither of them knew it, but this was to be the seed that planted an inherent trust between them at a crucial point in the future. For Mr. Rose, this was also what ignited the hate for Viktor that he’d feel later in life.

 **1945** **  
** **Norway** **  
** **09:45 pm**

It had been about a hundred or so years since Mr. Rose had become a vampire, and now he was a Death Dealer. Of course, he no longer went by “Mr. Rose” or “Ms. Rose” anymore. Instead, he had chosen the name “Alex” as he had gotten tired of using his birth name of Logan Rose. At one point, he had decided to swap them around to be Rose Logan whenever he felt like being a woman. Now, he just didn’t care enough. Besides, he wanted to avoid any connection to his prejudiced parents anyway.

Currently, Alex stood at the entrance to a cave in a blue RAF coat. Behind him sat several members of the British Royal Air Force. At the behest of the current Elder, Amelia, Alex had enlisted in the Royal Air Force to fight the Nazis. Alex had thought about it anyway, but wouldn’t do so unless asked by Amelia. Amelia is the one Elder that seemed to like Alex nearly as much as Viktor liked Selene.

Right now, Alex was deep in thought as he remembered his last order from Amelia.

 _“Unlike Viktor,”_ Amelia said. _“I never approved of enslaving the Lycans, and I had hoped for peace between our kind. Unfortunately, that does not seem possible anymore. However, maybe we can help the Humans end the second world war. That way, those unjustly imprisoned and enslaved in the camps can be freed.”_

 _“How can I work toward that, m’lady,”_ Alex said, respectively.

 _“Enlist in the British Royal Air Force,”_ Amelia ordered. _“And then return once the war is over. Tell me everything._ ”

 _“Your wish is my command, m’lady,”_ Alex said, staring at Amelia with adoration. Amelia shared the stare before dismissing him.

Now, Alex was starting to get tired of this war. It wasn’t really his problem as it concerned humans, but Amelia desired the war to end. So, end it he shall. Unfortunately, the latest mission for his squadron ended up with them getting shot down over Norway. Only half of the ten pilots survived. The survivors spent a whole week surviving in the harsh winter as they looked for one another. Naturally, Alex had an easier time of it as he didn’t feel the cold and didn’t really need to sleep. However, he did have to drain a few human civilians to maintain control. Over the century, he had gotten over his persistent desire to spare humans. He still did when he could, but he wasn’t above killing them to keep himself alive.

“Yo, Alex!” shouted a voice behind him.

Slowly, Alex turned to look at his squadron and saw one of the men coming up to him.

“What do you want, John?” Alex said, looking back outside.

“Why don’t you come by the fire?” the soldier named John suggested as he came to a stop next to Alex. Unlike Alex, he had to hold his coat shut with his arms crossed. He was only human, after all.

“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Alex replied, not looking at his colleague.

“Even so, it’s not healthy being in the cold for an extended period of time,” John pressed.

With a sigh, Alex knew John wasn’t going to budge and so agreed; albeit reluctantly, to head to the others. As the men prepared to rest for the night, Alex sat against the cave wall keeping an eye on the entrance.

The next morning, the snowfall had died down enough that they could see outside. Unfortunately, that meant they could be seen as well. So, Alex poured ice onto the dwindling flame before he returned to the entrance. Suddenly, he caught the familiar scent of a wet dog. With a growl, Alex put on his gloves and wrapped his scarf around his head. He couldn’t risk sunlight touching his skin.

He snuck out and climbed an evergreen to see the surroundings much better. He peered around and saw several figures trudging through the snow. He pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in on them. They weren’t Nazis, but they didn’t appear to be friendlies either. With a sigh, Alex knew he wasn’t going to be able to tail them as he could already feel his scarf untying itself. He reentered the cave and sat down against the wall again.

At that moment, his colleagues stirred. They each shivered upon realizing that the fire was put out. However, upon looking out the cave entrance they understood why. One of the RAF soldiers set up a smaller fire and began cooking their breakfast. Alex always hated mealtime, because he knew his body couldn’t handle human food anymore. He also missed human food, so it was twice as hard on him. As the RAF soldiers prepared to eat, Alex laid down and closed his eyes to fake sleeping.

**Later, in the afternoon…**

The snowfall had picked up again, so Alex elected to scout ahead to find a new place to stay for his troops. If he came across that group he saw earlier, then he’d tail them. However, that wasn’t his primary goal.

“I’m not sure you should be doing this, Alex,” said John, uncertainly, as Alex put his scarf on and checked his service pistol. “It’s forty below zero out there.”

“This cave isn’t a long-term survival choice, John,” Alex reminded him, as he checked his silver combat knife. “We have no choice but to look for a better option. So, sit tight and I’ll be back.”

John knew Alex was right, and so could only sigh in irritation. Alex waved once before venturing into the cold. His RAF buddies naturally assumed he’d die, and so began thinking of the eulogy they’d say once they get back home… if they get back home.

Thanks to how thick with snow the air was, Alex could run as fast as he wanted. That meant he hardly touched the top of the snow, which allowed him to avoid leaving tracks. Of course, leaving tracks didn’t matter while the snowfall was this heavy. However, there was always the chance the snowfall would get lighter before he could return.

Alex came to a stop as soon as he saw a village with a few indoor lights activated. He could hear the hearts beating inside several of them. However, when he glanced upward he saw the Nazi banner flapping in the snowy wind. As he was fairly hungry, he sped into the village and crashed through a door. The occupants looked up shocked and wide-eyed as they looked upon Alex.

The nearest Nazi went for his Luger, but Alex got to him and grabbed him by the neck. Alex didn’t hesitate to snap his neck one-handed while he pulled out his service pistol and fired into the forehead of a second Nazi.

“Töte ihn!” shouted one of the Nazis and the opened fire on Alex.

Alex got grazed once but managed to speed out of the way. The Nazis ceased fire when they couldn’t see their attacker anymore.

“Wo ist er hingegangen?” asked one of the Nazis fearfully.

A Nazi walked forward and looked around, but couldn’t see anything. He turned around thinking they were safe and began to head back. However, he suddenly got grabbed and yanked into the snow. The other Nazis rushed after their cohort as they reloaded their firearms.

The Nazis called out, but couldn’t find their compatriot. Suddenly, he fell in front of him with a bite mark on his neck. They looked up to see Alex with a blood-stained mouth on top of a building. They screamed as they brought their weapons up to fire at him, but were too slow as Alex bared his fangs and leaped toward them.

Alex repeated the process of clearing out the Nazis for each of the houses until no more Nazis were living. Satisfied, Alex piled the bodies in one of the crappier houses and set them ablaze. Now, he had to return to his squadron. He had no time to waste as he could already see the snowfall beginning to slow. He ran with all his speed and returned just as the snowfall slowed down.

“Alex!” exclaimed John, shocked and thrilled. “You’re alive!”

“Come on,” Alex smirked. “Did you really doubt me?”

“Are you alright?” one of the other RAF boys asked, worriedly.

Alex frowned confusedly until he moved a hand up to his mouth and saw some remains of the blood he drained from the Nazis. Quickly, he wiped it away and grabbed some snow to wipe the bloodstain away.

“It’s nothing,” Alex said, calmly. “Just had to deal with some Nazis.”

“If you say so,” a third RAF soldier said, uncertainly.

“So, how far away is the new place?” John asked, changing the topic.

“It’s… not too far,” Alex half-lied. “I’ll lead you there tonight.”

The RAF boys weren’t thrilled at the prospect of traveling this snowy land at night, but they knew better than to question their superior. As they began packing up what they could salvage from the cave, Alex sat and kept watch outside the cave.

**Later, at night…**

Alex led them through the snow at a pace the humans could manage, and by the time they arrived at the village everyone was exhausted. Well, everyone except Alex of course. As the RAF boys began setting up a house to stay in, Alex climbed to the top of the tallest building and looked around. He sniffed once and couldn’t smell the Lycan anymore. Not surprised considering the direction the wind was blowing.

Suddenly, Alex heard a sound that almost sounded like the wind. However, it was clearly a whisper that was meant for his Vampiric ears alone.

 _“Cave, coffin, scroll,”_ the whisper said.

Alex frowned in confusion as he had no idea what that meant nor how to figure it out.

 _“Nearby, cave, coffin, scroll,”_ the whisper said a second time before going silent.

As his squadron was going to sleep anyway, he decided to investigate this now. He looked around and peered through the thin snowfall darkened by the night sky. Fortunately, vampires can see very well in the dark. Even better than cats or owls. Eventually, he saw what looked like a nuclear bunker outside the village. He figured that was the closest thing to a cave, and it happened to be nearby.

Alex jumped off the building and lightly landed in the snow. He walked quickly toward where he remembered the bunker being. Once he arrived, he frowned as he looked at the door. It was frozen shut and the lock had rusted over the years. The snow didn’t help matters either.

Not knowing what else he could do, he grabbed the lock and broke it off before he wrenched the double doors open. As he entered, the wind slammed the doors shut behind him. He thought he could hear growling and moaning, but figured it was nothing. He proceeded down into the darkness and looked around.

Eventually, he came to what looked like a hastily repaired wall. He raised an eyebrow before he grabbed a discarded sledgehammer that was leftover from World War 2 and smashed through the wall. As soon as he did so, he was assaulted by something big and furry with armor on.

“What the fuck?!” Alex exclaimed as he held the Lycan’s jaws at bay.

“Get the fuck off of me, furball!” Alex shouted as he kicked it in the stomach.

Naturally, the Lycan tensed as it recovered from the attack. That allowed Alex to slip free and pull out his silver combat knife. The Lycan growled as it stepped forward to slash at him. However, Alex dodged the swipe and slid underneath it. He cut the Lycan’s Achilles tendons and spun around in time to stab the Lycan in the temple as it fell.

Alex used the momentum of the spin to wrench the knife free of the Lycan’s skull and looked down at the now-dead beast. It didn’t even revert to human form and that confused Alex.

“What the fuck?” Alex asked, baffled.

Knowing it was pointless to stay there wondering why the Lycan stayed in its bestial form, he wiped the Lycan’s blood off the blade and headed into the tunnel he had opened up.

**Sometime later, underground…**

Alex came to a stop upon finding a stone door that had been smashed open.

 _Looks recent,_ Alex thought as he picked up a piece. _Still pointed in parts._

He dropped the debris and entered the room. When he did, he saw alcoves filled with piles of golden coins, chests, jewels, and in the center was a coffin. He headed straight for the coffin and pushed the lid off. Clutched in the skeleton’s hand was a scroll. He gingerly removed the scroll from the skeleton’s hand and grimaced upon unrolling the scroll. The words were in ancient Norwegian text also known as Nordic Runes.

 _Ugh,_ Alex thought, irked, as he rolled the scroll back up and pocketed it. _This is going to take me a while of translating. Good thing I’m immortal._

Alex put the coffin lid back in place and exited the way he had come. Once he arrived at the bunker’s exit, he peeked it open and grimaced again. The snow had stopped falling completely and the day had arrived already. He grabbed a nearby gas mask and put it on before exiting the bunker. He entered the chosen house to find the rest of his squadron sitting around a radio.

“Alex!” John said excitedly as he stood up. “We’ve won!!”

“What did we win?” Alex asked, confusedly, as he removed the gas mask.

“The war!” John grinned insanely. “Hitler killed himself and the Japanese surrendered!”

Alex didn’t know what to say to that and felt a tinge of relief. While he didn’t end the war himself, he was pleased to know that he had helped in the effort. He just hoped Amelia was equally as pleased. He hated disappointing her.

Suddenly, John grabbed him and clamped his mouth on Alex’s. Alex widened his eyes in shock and just froze. Naturally, the rest of his squadron wolf-whistled and cat-called teasingly. When John released Alex, he blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

“What was that?” Alex finally asked, awkwardly.

“Heat of the moment,” John said, clearing his throat.

They both turned away from each other and headed to opposite corners of the room. They were both uncomfortable and needed to allow some time before they could stand being in the same vicinity.

 **1991** **  
** **Kyiv, Ukraine** **  
** **09:00 pm**

It had been several years since Alex and his squadron had survived Norway, and now Alex was a solo act. The night before they were rescued, Alex had bumped into Lucian for the second time in his life. Lucian and Alex did fight for a bit as expected since Lucian stabbed him last they met. However, Lucian was able to convince Alex to stay his hand. Afterward, Lucian explained why he stabbed Alex and Alex forgave him. Not instantly, of course, but he still did.

Right now, Alex stood on a rooftop overlooking the Solom’yans’kyi District. He saw civilians and soldiers milling about. Even the civilians looked to be hostile. That’s pretty much expected, though. This was still the Cold War, and so both America and Russia were tense. They feared that either side could launch their nukes, and so felt they had to be ready for anything.

Alex knelt allowing his black long coat to flap in the breeze as it hung over the building's edge. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed once. He growled upon smelling the scent of fresh blood on a person as he walked. That person seemed to be nervous and in a hurry. Without waiting for a second, Alex jumped down and landed gracefully on an alley floor. He exited the alley and kept his gaze on the mysterious civilian.

Eventually, they arrived at what looked like an abandoned house but clearly wasn’t as Alex could hear the heartbeats of others. Alex stood in the shadows as he watched the man enter. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him tightly. Instinctively, Alex spun around and grabbed the arm. He broke the arm easily as he chopped the Militsya in the throat.

“You will forget what you saw here,” Alex said sternly as he looked into the Militsya soldier’s eyes. “You broke your arm and hurt your throat when you slipped on a very icy patch and fell down a flight of stairs. Now go and don’t look back.”

As the Militsya soldier walked off as if nothing happened, Alex looked back to the house. He could still hear the heartbeats, but something was off. The smell of blood seemed to increase. Curious yet wary, Alex stealthily headed for the house. He looked through a window and saw Lycan chowing down on a dead human and other humans dead around it. Grimacing, Alex pulled out two short silver tantos and snuck into the house.

Suddenly, the Lycan’s ears perked up and it looked around to glare at Alex.

“Oh, shit,” Alex said just as the Lycan charged at him.

Alex was sent flying outside and into the side of a semi-truck with the Lycan galloping toward him. Alex bared his fangs as the Lycan stood on its hind legs and roared at him. A car screeched to a stop next to it, and the Lycan dug its right hand’s claws into it and threw it toward Alex. Alex jumped over the car and shifted the tantos to a reverse handheld. He fully intended to stab into the Lycan as he landed, but the Lycan grabbed him midair and slammed him to the ground.

“You’re good,” Alex snarled as he stabbed into the Lycan’s hand. “But I’m better!”

The Lycan howled in pain as Alex rolled away from him and pulled out two 9mm sidearms. He fired shot after shot of silver bullets into the Lycan and forced the Lycan to bolt away. Before he could give chase, He fired at a traffic camera and several gas tanks. He couldn’t allow any evidence of Lycans or Vampires’ existence to survive. Unfortunately, that meant some humans had to die for the sake of the secret.

Alex reloaded his 9mm sidearms and holstered them before he gave chase. He followed the Lycan to a railyard and found it collapsed on the ground. It looked up at Alex with hate, pain, and fear. However, that was all it could do as it was too weak to defend itself. Alex knelt by the Lycan and laid a gentle hand on its side.

“I am sorry for this,” Alex said. “However, you were feasting on humans without making sure other humans couldn’t see. I couldn’t allow you to risk getting caught. Thanks to you, I had to explode several humans tonight.”

Alex stood up as he retrieved his tantos from the Lycan’s hand and immediately stabbed them into the Lycan’s head. As the Lycan returned to his human form, Alex removed the blades and walked off. However, he came to a stop upon seeing a circular stone with a lens hanging around the deceased Lycan’s neck. He picked it up and looked through it. Nothing seemed to happen, but Alex figured it was important. He pocketed the item and left for real this time.

**Later, at an apartment building…**

Alex sat on his bed as he looked over the scroll he’d found forty-six years ago, and once again he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. He had used every book on Ancient texts he could find and nothing worked. Hell, he even tried the Rosetta stone… and had the same result. Frustrated, Alex picked the scroll up intending to shred it to pieces. However, he saw an image at the bottom right corner and squinted. It looked a lot like the lens he had acquired earlier.

He picked the lens off his bedside table and stared at it for a few seconds. He placed it on his right eye and looked down at the scroll. He widened his eyes as the Nordic Runes seemed to morph into his birth tongue. He could finally read it! That’s precisely what he started doing, and he wasn’t going to stop until he finished.

As he read the scroll, his mind formed images built around the information he gained each second. His mind kept drawing and painting until he could see himself in the year 1102.

 _“Hey, you’re not from around here,”_ said a voice behind him.

Alex turned around to see a man with a brown beard that reached his neck and long brown hair. He wore a Lamellar set of armor with black cloth underneath. Strapped to his side was a scimitar, and under his right armpit was a helmet.

 _“If I may ask,”_ the man continued. _“Who are you, and why can I see through you?”_

Alex blinked twice confusedly and looked down at his hands to realize that he was transparent. Like a cliche ghost…

 _“You may call me Alex,”_ Alex replied, getting over the shock of his appearance. _“I can’t answer the other question as it’s as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.”_

 _“Well then, Alex,”_ the man greeted, respectfully. _“I am Corvin Sandor, and one of the Hungarian king’s most trusted Lords.”_

Alex blinked twice upon hearing the man’s name. It sounded just like the name Lucian had mentioned last time they met. This couldn’t be a coincidence.

 _“Well, come along, Alex,”_ Corvin Sandor said, looking around warily. _“It is almost night, and it will be the first full moon this month.”_

 _“What does that mean?”_ Alex asked, confusedly, as he followed Corvin Sandor.

 _“You don’t have werewolves where you’re from?”_ Corvin Sandor asked, shocked and envious. _“You are lucky. The werewolves have been plaguing my Kingdom for generations.”_

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw two figures hurrying up to them. They too wore a set of Lamellar armor. However, they had their helmets on their heads.

 _“Father!”_ cried out one of the figures.

 _“What have you two done this time, Marcus?”_ Corvin Sandor asked, irked, as he hurried toward them.

 _“Nothing, father,”_ the other figure said as they came to a stop in front of them.

 _“Then what is wrong?”_ Corvin Sandor asked, confusedly. _“Don’t keep me in suspense, William. You know I hate it when you do that.”_

 _“The werewolves have already begun their assault,”_ Marcus explained.

Corvin Sandor widened his eyes fearfully and looked toward the castle on the horizon. It was faint, but the sounds of battle could be heard.

 _“To the king!”_ Corvin Sandor shouted as he put on his helmet.

He looked back once at Alex and waved goodbye. However, Alex wasn’t yet finished so he followed them. He watched as the three men charged at the gate with speed and stamina surprising for humans. Especially humans wearing armor. Most people assume armor to be very heavy, and Alex shared that opinion. However, now his opinion has changed.

When they arrived at the castle, Alex widened his eyes as he saw wolves the size of normal wolves. However, as these were the only wolves in sight… Alex had to assume these were the werewolves Corvin Sandor and his sons mentioned. Alex had never seen werewolves like these but began to wonder if the Lycans were in fact the latest in the evolution of werewolves.

Alex watched as the werewolves were cut down by silver blades and arrows, but he paid closer attention to Corvin Sandor’s children. They fought as expertly and as smart as their father. However, William seemed to be slowing down. Suddenly, a werewolf tackled him and bit into his neck. Marcus and Corvin immediately killed the werewolf, but they were too late.

 _“Oh, no,”_ Corvin Sandor said, dropping to his knees as he removed his helmet. _“Not you too.”_

 _“It’s okay, father,”_ William said, as Marcus held his hands over the bite wound. _“I’m fine. See? Nothing to worry about.”_

 _“Stand aside, Sandor,”_ said an authoritative voice.

Alex turned to see a kingly man walking forward with a sad yet stern voice.

 _“Please, not my son,”_ Corvin Sandor begged.

 _“You know the law, as well as I,”_ the king said, kindly yet coldly at the same time… if that is even remotely possible. _“He has become infected by the curse, and the only way to be certain he remains your son is to behead him now.”_

Instead of complying, both Corvin Sandor and Marcus covered William protectively and brandished their scimitars. With a sigh of frustration and understanding, the king pulled his own out. Corvin and Marcus fought and killed any knight that got close but had to go on the defensive when it was the king who attacked. At some point, both Corvin and Marcus lost their swords.

 _“I understand and sympathize with you,”_ the king said. _“However, I cannot forgive this treason. I am sor-”_

He was interrupted when they heard the telltale sounds of bones snapping, and everyone looked down at William. He was beginning to change! Unlike the previous werewolves, he was also growing in size. Alex looked up to see the full moon for a second and then back down at William. Suddenly, William jumped to his feet forcing everyone to scatter. He let loose a ferocious animalistic roar and became a white blur attacking everything within sight. When it came to Marcus and Corvin Sandor, he hesitated before turning and running off.

 _“This is your fault, Sandor!”_ spat the dying form of the Hungarian king. _“You brought this on us!”_

 _“You’re right,”_ Corvin Sandor said, coldly, as he picked up his fallen sword. _“I did this, and I would do it again.”_

 _“You want to know why?”_ Corvin continued as he knelt next to the king.

 _“It’s because there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my sons!”_ Corvin Sandor said as he impaled the king in the heart.

 _“Corvin Sandor is dead, Marcus,”_ Corvin said, without looking at his son. _“From now on I am… Alexander Corvinus.”_

 _“Why Alexander?”_ Marcus asked, confusedly.

 _“In honor of a new friend,”_ Alexander Corvinus said, seeming to look directly at Alex.

Suddenly, Alex was back in his own time and place. He looked around to see his apartment and that the scroll had been glowing. He also felt a slight burning in his eye and allowed the lens to fall. He was both shocked and amazed at what he had learned today, but he had no clue that his soul had been transferred to the past.

 **2018** **  
****Budapest, Hungary** **  
** **10:00 PM**

Logan “Alex” Rose had been alive for about a thousand years now, and in all his time… he had never expected humans to advance as far as they have. Alex considered humans to be stupid, suicidal, unworthy of the control they have over the world. As far as Alex cared, the humans were only worthy of being cattle. However, he had to follow the rules laid down by Lucian and the Vampire Elders regardless of his allegiances. 

Alex had recently elected to wear skintight clothing, showed off his curves, and didn’t hide the fact he was a Hermaphrodite. He was no longer afraid of what the public opinion of his appearance was. The outfit he now wore was an HDE Black Catsuit bodysuit, black leather corset, long black leather jacket, and lace-up knee-high combat boots. He also had let his hair grow to reach his shoulders once again.

Today, Alex stood atop a building watching for signs of either Vampire or Lycan. He still considered himself to be a Death Dealer, but he was also a traitor as far as the Vampire Council was concerned. Alex had made it his personal mission to ruin the lives of Vampires and Lycans alike. The only ones that were exempt from that were Lucian and Amelia. Maybe Selene, but that depended on Alex’s mood at the time.

Suddenly, he heard a tire screeching and looked to his right. He could see a cop car chasing another. As he had nothing else to do, Alex jumped at the right moment. When he landed on the hood of the car, the metal crunched slightly under his feet. The occupants stared afraid, but the passenger immediately pulled out an SMG and fired.

Alex snarled as he felt the bullets penetrate him, and punched a fist through the windshield. The driver screamed as Alex grabbed the SMG and the wheel at the same time. He wrenched the wheel to the left which caused the car to turn sharply. The car’s inertia caused it to start flipping, and Alex still held the SMG’s barrel. Alex immediately jumped off and to the roof of a nearby building with the passenger holding onto the SMG for dear life.

Alex tossed the criminal to the roof’s gravel floor and dropped the SMG. The criminal pushed himself up as Alex walked toward him.

“What the fuck are you?!” the passenger demanded as he scooted backward, futilely.

“The last face you’ll ever see,” Alex grinned, hungrily, as she showed his sharpened canines.

The criminal pulled out a Glock-18 and fired several times, but Alex didn’t care as he grabbed the hand holding the gun and twisted it like a toothpaste cap. He didn’t waste a second as he bit down on the criminal’s neck. He moaned with satisfaction as the blood, sweetened by fear, gushed into his waiting mouth. Once the criminal was drained, Alex poured some acid on the corpse and jumped away from the building.

_Hello, readers. I’m popping in from DxD May Cry: Origins episode 2 to tell you something. This was originally going to be a story called Underworld DxD. However, for reasons stated at the end of episode 2… the writer elected to change this to an origin series. He doesn’t know if he’ll add more to it or if it’ll just be two episodes long. It depends on any OCs that he wants to introduce that have already had a pre-existing background in the universe of DxD May Cry. We’ll see what happens. With that in mind, I hope your confusion will be short-lived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy the story, leave a kudos and subscribe if you want to stay up to date.


	2. Maiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is focused on Maiko's past. Specifically, the early years of her life and her first 79 years of being a Lycan.

Episode 2: Maiko

_Hello there readers of all kinds. The critics, the haters, and the fans. I bet you all thought this episode was going to head right into the movie’s story, didn’t you? Well, guess again! I’m taking control of the narrative for now, because there’s one more character that everyone needs to learn about. Backstories are very important, after all. I mean, why else would I wait an entire season to try and fail at ruining the Doom Patrol? I mean besides the need for character development._

_Yes, those of you with a brain and access to HBO Max or DC Universe Streaming platform may know who I am. Those of you who don’t… well, you won’t be finding out in this story. Wait for one of the future seasons of DxD May Cry or something. The idiot of a writer hasn’t figured out how he’s going to implement me into a story yet. Beyond this role as narrator of course. Ugh. Well, enough rambling from me. Let’s get to what you’re really here for. Those of you who have already read DxD May Cry Season 1 will recognize the protagonist of this episode. Though, she won’t be the same as you remember._

A nineteen-year-old Japanese American girl sat on a hillside in the year 1939. Behind her was an old mansion surrounded by a barbed-wire fence. She wore a t-shirt and loose shorts that ended at her knees. Normally, she wears running shoes as well. However, today she wasn’t allowed to leave the property and so elected to stay barefooted.

“Maiko!” shouted a male voice behind her. “Time to head inside!”

“Coming!” Maiko shouted as she stood up with her book and hurried through the front gate as a guard began closing it. She managed to get inside a second before it shut.

“You need to hurry, little one,” the guard said kindly but sternly. “The full moon is almost here.”

Maiko just waved as she ran full speed until she found herself at the front door. She didn’t even touch the doorknob before it opened and a strong hand wrenched her inside. She looked up nervously into a stern face. That face belonged to her father.

“What did I tell you about going outside the gate on a day before a full moon?!” her father demanded.

“Don’t because it’s too dangerous,” Maiko repeated automatically.

“That’s right,” her father said, relieved slightly, as he loosened his grip. “Now, go to the cage.”

“But dad,” Maiko whined.

“Don’t ‘but dad’ me young lady,” her father said sternly. “You will do as you’re told and enter the cage until you are let out!”

Reluctantly, Maiko complied with his orders and headed for the basement door which had already been opened. She had never been downstairs before, so she was partially curious and partially terrified. When she arrived at the bottom, she could hear several barred doors slamming shut and locking. She had no clue as to why her father wanted her down in this… dungeon for the night. However, she also knew that his word was law.

With a sigh, she followed one of the maids until they arrived at a fancy cage. Maiko snorted as she didn’t see the point in a cage being fancy, but didn’t care enough to comment on it.

“Excuse me, miss,” the maid said, respectfully. “You need to undress.”

“Excuse me?” Maiko asked, incredulously.

“I’m sorry miss,” the maid said, nervously. “I’m under orders to make sure you disrobe before you enter the cage.”

“From who?!” exclaimed Maiko, hoping it wasn’t who she thought it was.

“Your father, miss,” the maid replied.

Grumpily, Maiko took her clothes off and dropped them on the stone floor as she regarded the maid. The maid happened to be staring directly at Maiko’s breasts and rear end. Her enjoyment was made obvious by the small bumps protruding from the maid’s shirt. Specifically, the bumps on her breasts.

Maiko growled once as she entered the cage. She turned to watch as the maid locked the cage with an old-fashioned key and bent to gather the discarded clothes. Maiko widened her eyes upon finding out that the maid wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt, and she was glistening from her own juices!

 _What a horny bitch,_ Maiko thought as she watched the maid walk away. _Maybe I should seduce her and get her to tell me everything she knows? Maybe even make her loyalties swap to me instead of my father?_

With a sigh, Maiko sat her bare-butt down on the floor and looked out the barred window. As day turned to night, Maiko grew tired as her boredom increased. However, that changed when she saw the full moon. Suddenly, she felt immense pain and screamed alongside several others imprisoned in the basement. The painful screams turned to howls, and the rest was a blur after that.

When she woke up, the next morning she saw claw marks on the floor and ceiling. She also saw that the cage door had been opened. Confusedly, she pushed herself to her feet and exited the cage. She stopped when she saw a dress hanging by her cage with a folded piece of paper in the skirt pocket. She quickly put on the dress and pulled out the note to read.

_Daughter,_

_Meet me in my study. We have much to talk about. See you soon._

_Love,_

_your father_

_Basil Barnett_

**Later, outside Basil’s study…**

_Naturally, Maiko Barnett… seriously? Barnett? What the fuck did the writer use to come up with that? A fucking name generator? Ah, who fucking cares. Anyway, Maiko, one of the youngest Lycans in her pack, arrived at her father’s study. To her shock, she saw that he wasn’t alone. There were a couple of other guys there. Some a little bit older than her, but most of them were as old as her father. As far as appearance goes, of course. As the bitch pup of the Alpha, everybody ignored her until they finished their conversation. Once her father ordered her to sit down, she complied. Both out of nervousness about who these strangers were and what the fucking deal with last night was. Of course, as the note said, she was about to find out. Let me tell you when she does… it’s not going to be pretty. Heh heh heh._

As Maiko sat patiently waiting, she couldn’t help but notice the stares the two youngest males were giving her. The oldest of the two had lustful hunger in his eyes while the other was just curious. She immediately became uncomfortable and closed her legs as she looked away from them.

“Maiko,” her father finally said, standing up. “I’m sure you have questions, but I’m afraid I don’t have the time to answer them. I have other business to attend. Instead, you’ll be receiving your answers from these gentlemen. I will find you later today because there’s something else we need to talk about.”

As her father left, Maiko stood up to follow as she didn’t feel comfortable being alone with a bunch of strange men. However, one of the older men stepped in front of her and pushed the door shut. Timidly, Maiko stood unsure of what to do.

“Have a seat,” said the oldest male with an authoritative voice. “And then we can talk.”

“Why would I take a chair?” Maiko asked, jokingly to suppress her nervousness. “It belongs in my house.”

“Sit. Down,” the oldest man gritted his teeth.

Reluctantly, Maiko sat and found herself with various men on each side. She gulped and ignored them to look at their leader.

“What is the last thing you remember?” the Alpha asked, sitting behind her father’s desk.

“Pain,” Maiko replied, forgetting her nervousness. “Intense pain. Worse than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“I’m going to be blunt,” the Alpha said after three minutes of silence. “What you felt was caused by your first transformation.”

“Transformation?” Maiko asked, confusedly.

“You are a Lycan,” the Alpha explained. “A Lycanthrope. Of course, the most common name for what you are is ‘werewolf’.”

Maiko stared at him as if the old guy was an idiot and then burst out laughing. She had to think he was joking because it was too preposterous. However, her amusement died when she saw nobody else laughing. In fact, they seemed annoyed at her for doing so.

“You’re not kidding,” Maiko said, no longer smiling.

“No,” the Alpha stated. “I never kid.”

“Right,” Maiko said as she stood up again. “Well, I have school to go to. So, please do excuse me.”

The males reluctantly stepped aside at a look from their Alpha, but Maiko could tell they didn’t want to let her go. As soon as she exited the study, she bolted. She ran because she needed to even though she had no end goal in mind. She absolutely had to get away from this craziness and back to saner pastures.

*As Maiko runs through the house*

_How the fuck is this supposed to be an ugly reaction? This is just your typical cliche scaredy-cat teenaged girl reaction. Goddamn it! I’m controlling the narrative! Not the… ah, fuck it. We’ll get to the ugly part at some point._

As she neared the gate, she saw it was still shut tight. She instinctively leaped and landed on the hood of the guard’s truck. She didn’t waste a second and jumped again. This time, she landed on the other side of the gate. She had no idea how she did that, but she didn’t want to know either. She forced herself to repress the impossible feat she just accomplished.

As she ran, she didn’t even notice as a man with long black hair and a strange medallion around his neck watched her from the nearby forest.

*as Maiko runs down the long driveway*

_Yes, those of you who have seen Underworld immediately know who forest-man is. Those of you who haven’t… how’d you find this story in the first place? What did you lookup? Highschool DxD? If so, then I don’t see how. I mean, that fandom has nothing to do with this story. The only connection is Maiko and she’s, as stated before, an original character created for DxD May Cry._

*as Maiko comes to a halt at the street*

Maiko immediately ran across the busy street and managed to avoid getting clipped by oncoming vehicles. She kept on running on the grass until she eventually reached a house. A house she recognized from a birthday party the previous year. Outside of the house was a graveyard surrounded by an old metal fence.

*as Maiko heads toward the front steps*

_Oh great, looks like this story’s becoming an actual crossover. Ugh. There are too many of those right now._

*As Maiko comes to a stop at the front door*

Maiko raised an uncertain hand to knock but hesitated. Suddenly, the door opened and a young man opened the door. The young man looked at her confusedly before he smiled in recognition.

“Hello, Maiko,” the young man said, kindly, in a British accent. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

He faltered upon noticing Maiko’s freaked-out expression.

“However, I think I can spare the time to speak to you,” the young man said, kindly once again, as he opened the door wider. “Why don’t you come on in?”

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Maiko said, shakily and nervously. “I should go.”

“Nonsense,” the young man said, sternly yet compassionately. “I can tell that you’re scared of something. I promise you that, whatever it is, I can help you.”

Maiko stared at him for a few seconds, but eventually entered the building as the man looked around for a few seconds. As the door shut, the man with the medallion stepped out from behind a tree. He tried to step forward, but some sort of invisible barrier kept him back. Frustrated, he walked away.

**Later, inside the house…**

_And once again, Maiko sat silently in front of a guy. Of course, this isn’t an ordinary guy. This is… ugh… you know what? I’m done for now. I refuse to narrate this crossover bullshit. I’m going to terrorize Niles’s group of freaks instead. That will lighten my spirits… is that the saying? Oh, who fucking cares? Not me._

Maiko waited patiently for the young man as he busied himself in the kitchen. She was about to stand, fully intending to leave, but he returned at that moment. As he placed a cup of tea in front of her, he too sat down.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Maiko,” the young man said, kindly. “And don’t leave anything out.”

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Maiko said, bitterly, as she took a sip.

To her surprise, the tea actually seemed to have a calming effect on her.

“I promise you, Maiko,” the young man said, genuinely. “I won’t think you’re bonkers.”

Maiko didn’t speak for a few minutes as she brought up the nerve. It was difficult, as can be expected for a young lady in her situation. However, after a few sips of the tea, she looked into his surprisingly old eyes.

“Some friends of my father showed up today,” Maiko said slowly. “They told me things that can’t be possible, and yet it’s the only thing I can think of to explain…”

“Explain what, Maiko?” the young man asked, prodding her gently.

“The excruciating pain I felt last night as the moon shone on me,” Maiko finished after another sip of her tea.

She looked up at him and saw him tense for a few seconds, but he quickly relaxed and regarded her.

“What did they tell you?” the young man asked, almost fearfully.

“They told me that I’m a Lycan… a… a… a werewolf,” Maiko said, eyes wide with fear at the possibility.

The young man almost seemed to become caucasian for a second before he left the room. Maiko thought he was running away because she’d do the same. However, he quickly returned. This time with a box and a book.

“What are those?” Maiko asked, worriedly and confusedly.

When he didn’t immediately respond, she almost jumped to her feet and ran. However, she elected to wait patiently and hope he wasn’t going to do something wacky.

“Ambrose,” Maiko said, voice slightly shaking.

“This is a tome full of history,” the man named Ambrose spoke up, finally, as he looked at her. “Of course, most people would consider everything in here to be a myth and full of falsehoods. However, what they refuse to acknowledge is that myths are history… albeit a little morphed.”

“As for what’s in this box…” Ambrose said, cautiously. “It’s a set of silverware crafted out of actual silver. In fact, this is the very first set of silverware made in the world. I was lucky enough to get my hands on them before they were lost to time.”

Maiko stared at him weirdly as what he said made it sound like he was much older than he was. That was impossible… right? I mean, he did look at least a year older than her.

“If you are truly a Lycan…” Ambrose continued. “You will burn upon making contact with it.”

Maiko widened her eyes fearfully but didn’t say anything as Ambrose didn’t have any malice in his eyes.

“However, before you test yourself with these,” Ambrose said, opening the tome. “I’m going to make sure you understand everything about Lycans and werewolves?”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Maiko asked, confusedly.

“Yes and no,” Ambrose said.

That just made her confused. So, Ambrose began reading from the book occasionally glancing up at her. She seemed to be listening intently, but Ambrose wasn’t really certain. Of course, he had no real way of determining it one way or the other.

“You know the saying about specters and ghosts?” Ambrose asked, sitting down. “Well, use that but for werewolves and Lycans. Whenever you need to remind yourself of what you are.”

“All werewolves are Lycans but not all Lycans are werewolves,” Maiko said, slowly, still processing. “I don’t understand how the werewolves turned into the giant versions.”

“Unfortunately, this tome has a crucial piece of information missing,” Ambrose sighed. “All I know is that somewhere in Hungary the normal wolf-looking werewolves were suddenly replaced by the hulking beasts and then eradicated by the new werewolves now called Lycans.”

“How are you aware of the supernatural?” Maiko asked, both confused and curious. “Are you a Lycan too?”

Ambrose didn’t respond immediately as he opened the box and pushed it toward Maiko. Reluctantly, she touched a finger on the handle of a fork and instantly jerked her hand back. It was like touching a lump of hot coal!

“No,” Ambrose chuckled, as Maiko stuck her finger in her mouth. “I’m a war-”

He stopped as his eyes widened with terror. He turned around and saw a woman with long curly dirty blond hair. She had a cigarette in a ring holder and a furious expression.

“Ambrose Spellman,” the woman said angrily. “Get that thing out of here at once! You know better than to befriend their kind!”

“Aunt Zelda-” Ambrose began, weakly.

“Do as I say!” the woman named Zelda nearly shouted.

Maiko clenched her fist, unaware that her nails had grown and sharpened a bit, as she stood up. She glared up at the woman angry at her obvious prejudice against Lycans.

“You think I want to be this?!” Maiko demanded angrily. “I have as much choice in this as a cow has in becoming a hamburger! Hell, I was just a normal human before last night! I’d give anything to be human again, but I know that’s not in the cards for me! So, I’ll own my curse! I’ll take pride in the fact I’m stronger and faster than everyone!”

Aunt Zelda stared shocked as Maiko whirled around and stalked toward the door. Nobody had ever talked to her like that before, and quite frankly… she was more shocked at the fact she didn’t mind it. In fact, it reminded her that she and Lycans were the same… in a way.

“Oh, go on,” Aunt Zelda sighed as Ambrose looked up at her, almost begging for permission. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I need to be less xenophobic and more progressive.”

**Outside the Spellman Mortuary…**

Maiko had barely made it to the small graveyard when a hand grabbed her arm. She whirled around and punched, but managed to stop just before hitting Ambrose in the face.

“Thank you for sparing my nose,” Ambrose said, nervously.

“I’m sorry for my outburst,” Maiko said, sincerely. “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.”

“No, in fact, I think you set her on the right track,” Ambrose chuckled as he grabbed a hand.

“We barely know each other and you’re already romancing me?” Maiko asked, amused, as she raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not,” ambrose said, slightly offended. “I’m a gentleman. If I want to romance you, I’ll do it the proper way, thank you very much!”

Maiko snorted which made Ambrose smile.

“Actually,” Ambrose said, turning her palm upward. “I handed you a charm. With that, you’ll be able to call me and my family whenever you need help.”

“So, we’re friends?” Maiko asked, looking at the charm.

“We have been since last year when we met,” Ambrose replied.

“Then I’ll keep it close as I don’t have friends,” Maiko smiled as she closed her hand around it.

She gave Ambrose a friendly hug goodbye before she headed in the direction of home. However, she didn’t make much progress before she decided she didn’t want to go home ever again. So, she chose a different direction and went that way. Once again, she didn’t notice as the man with the medallion watched her from the shadows.

 **1985** **  
****Kirillov, Russia** **  
****05:00 AM**

_Okay, finally the crossover crap is over with. I really hope it doesn’t return, don’t you? Anyway, where are we now? Ah yes, Kirillov, Russia. 1985. The middle of the Cold War. When Russia and America were in a race to see who can be the most broody country. In my opinion, Russia won that race. They’re so damn serious all the time. But, what do I know? I’m just an American Supervillain._

_In any case, it’s been several years since nineteen-year-old Maiko Barnett became a lone wolf. Now, she was a beautiful sexpot. She had legs to die for and a pair of tits and an ass to masturbate to. In the privacy of your room, of course. Anyway, she was hired by President Nixon himself to go undercover in Russia._

_I don’t see how that’d be possible considering she’s a Japanese American and Russia didn’t have that great a relationship with Japan. I mean, Japan did side with Hitler during World War II. Kind of a dumb move, in my opinion. Hitler was fucking nuts. Yes, he had a shit ton of charisma. However, he was still daffier than Daffy Duck. I digress. I’m going to let you get back to the story now._

Maiko walked along the street as she looked around for anything that would indicate an end to the mutually assured destruction. Unfortunately, she couldn’t locate anything. Everything seemed to be fine in this small Russian town… which wasn’t actually that small. She had no clue as to why President Nixon thought something was amiss here, but she still had a job to do.

Suddenly, she caught the scent of something unnatural and looked around until she saw a car with blacked-out windows. The car seemed to slow down as it passed her, and she could’ve sworn that somebody was looking at her. She kept her gaze on the vehicle as it left her behind. Her instincts told her the occupants were a danger, but she wasn’t certain if they were a danger to her or humans. She knew she had to investigate this once she completed her mission.

She was so focused on the car she didn’t notice a Militsiya soldier step out of a vehicle to her right. However, she did hear the sound of a firearm cocking. She immediately halted and looked toward the sound. She narrowed her eyes as the Militsiya soldier headed toward her with a face full of rage.

“You Japanese aren’t allowed in Mother Russia!” spat the Militsiya.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Maiko said with a convincingly fake Russian Accent. “I didn’t realize my genetics meant I had to leave my place of birth.”

“You’re Russian?” the Militsiya asked, shocked.

“Da,” Maiko replied. “On my father’s side. My mother was Japanese and passed away before World War II.”

“Well, you should still leave,” the Militsiya soldier said, lowering his sidearm. “Lately, the government has become even more paranoid thanks to the mutually assured destruction between our people and the American dogs. If another Militsiya soldier sees you… they may not be as reasonable as I am.”

“Spasibo,” Maiko nodded and the Militisiya soldier holstered his sidearm before returning to his vehicle. Maiko immediately resumed her trek along the street.

*As Maiko walks*

_That was close. I bet she’s actually grateful for taking that Russian language course before World War II. It’s also a good thing her supernatural hearing gives her a natural affinity for mimicking accents convincingly. It wouldn’t be ideal for her to have to kill someone just yet._

_Oh, look. She’s heading to the nearest diner. I guess she’s hungry. Either that, or she’s looking for a KGB moron to seduce. It might be the only way to get the info she needs, after all. Personally, I’d torture the guy. However, being a Lycan has certain rules. Specifically, a rule where they’re not allowed to make a spectacle of themselves. This is what Alex failed to do in episode 1, of course. I guess this means Maiko has brains as well as brawn. We’ll see what actually happens in the diner very soon, so speculation is pretty much pointless._

*as Maiko enters the diner*

Maiko looked around to see several Russian citizens eating. This place also looked to be a bar as there were several barstools next to a counter. Most of the stools were taken, but Maiko didn’t really care. She had no interest in the consumption of alcohol at the moment. She needed a clear mind to complete her mission, after all. So, instead, she chose a corner booth that would allow her to maintain an eye on both exits as well as remain relatively unnoticed.

“What drink would you like?” asked a waitress in her native tongue as she handed Maiko a menu.

“I’ll have water on the rocks,” Maiko responded in Russian as she opened the menu.

As the waitress walked off to fetch the glass of ice water, Maiko searched until she found something familiar as well as an appetizer she’d heard about before. She selected Pierogi and Blini. Blini was apparently a small pancake-type food that also served the same function as mozzarella sticks. She put the menu down just as the waitress returned.

“Have you decided?” the waitress asked as she put the glass of water down.

“I’ll have the Pierogi and some Blini,” Maiko nodded as she handed the menu back to the waitress. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the waitress said, hesitating for a moment.

As Maiko stared at her, she could tell the lady rarely ever got thanked as she had a shocked expression. The waitress promptly left before their little stare-off could become weird. Maiko turned her attention to the rest of the customers. Several of the men looked to be veterans of World War II, while others looked to be college graduates on their way to their first day of Militsiya training.

Suddenly, someone sat down in front of her, and she instinctively grabbed her combat knife. As she looked him over, she could tell he wasn’t a Militsiya soldier. However, he wasn’t Russian either.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” Maiko asked, quietly yet sternly.

“I am Lucian,” the man replied. “The first of our version of Lycan.”

Maiko narrowed her eyes because she didn’t trust him one bit. Yes, she could tell he was a Lycan thanks to his scent. He also had a look in his eyes like Ambrose’s, but much older. However, she wasn’t sure if she should believe him to be the first Lycan or not.

“Let me explain,” Lucian said, noticing her skepticism. “I’m not actually the first Lycan. That would be William. He was bit by a wolf which turned him into a vicious white monster. However, his brand of Lycan was far more ferocious than ours. They couldn’t revert to their human form once changed. Not even in death. I was given birth by such a Lycan. Unlike them, I was able to change between Lycan and human form at will.”

“I was spared by a hateful monster named Viktor,” Lucian continued. “He then enslaved me and had me turn others. Afterward, he used us as their daytime guards while they slept. Of course, Vampires don’t really need sleep. They do it just to pass the day, which they never tell anybody.”

Maiko looked at him closely and could sense no lies, so she slowly removed her hand from her knife’s hilt. Not as if it would do any good, anyway. Steel is useless when fighting a Lycan.

“As for what I want,” Lucian finished. “I want to offer you a place in my army.”

“Why would I join you?” Maiko asked, expressionlessly.

“Revenge,” Lucian replied, simply. “On the Vampires.”

“I have nothing against them,” Maiko said, uninterestedly. “If they attack me, I’ll kill them. However, I don’t go looking for fights against other supernaturals. All I want is to survive and settle down with a nice strong man.”

Lucian didn’t respond, but he pulled a folder out and slid it to her. Confused, Maiko opened it. What she saw made her blood boil. Her family home had been burned down and her former pack had been riddled with bullet holes. She knew it wasn’t some human killer, because nothing but silver can take them down. She also knew Ambrose didn’t do it because he was a nice man.

“Why would the Vampires attack my family?” Maiko asked, barely containing her rage.

“Because they’re Lycans,” Lucian replied, bluntly. “And because Your father was one of the Lycan elder Alphas.”

“Aren’t you an Elder?” Maiko asked without looking up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t tear her gaze from the images before her.

“No,” Lucian snorted. “These Alphas care more for peace than enacting the revenge our people need. At least, that’s what they claim. In reality, they’re cowards. They’d rather hide with their tails between their legs than take up arms against the Vampires. The results are… well, you see it before you.”

Maiko didn’t say anything and didn’t even react when Lucian reached forward and closed the folder. As he pulled the folder back, the waitress returned with Maiko’s food.

“Call me with this number once you’ve made your decision,” Lucian said, standing up as he handed her a slip of paper. “Just don’t take too long.”

He left Maiko alone as she processed what she learned. Fortunately, the sound of something about her mission jerked her out of her fury; albeit temporarily. She breathed once telling herself to focus on the task at hand and began eating as she listened intently.

“I am not looking forward to today,” said a miserable-sounding drunken man in Russian.

“How so, comrade?” a second man replied in the same tongue.

“Our C.O has ordered me to report to the Kremlin,” the first man said, bitterly.

“Son of a bitch,” the second man said, aghast. “They’re actually going to do it?”

“Yes,” the first man nodded, gravely. “They’re going to launch the nukes.”

“See you in hell, friend,” the second man said, sad for his buddy.

“I’ll save you a spot,” the first man joked, morbidly.

At that, the man stood up and headed for the exit slightly swaying as he did so. Fortunately, Maiko finished her food and so didn’t have to abandon it. She did waste a second to leave a tip, however. She headed for the register lady and paid for her food before following the drunken soldier outside.

*As Maiko tails the soldier*

_Well, that’s unexpected. However, it’s not surprising. Of course, Lucian the agent of vengeance would show up now. And of course, the Russian commander-in-chief would decide to launch the nukes. However, we shouldn’t worry. I mean, the events of DxD May Cry wouldn’t have happened if the launch was successful. Then again, maybe they would’ve but not in the same way. Things would be a little bit more Fallout style. You know. Nuclear radiation covering a post-apocalypse world and all that._

_Anyway, enough of that. Let’s get back to focusing on the lone wolf instead of commenting. I am supposed to be the Narrator and not the Commentator, after all. I don’t even like sports! Okay, ah yes. As Maiko tails the soon-to-be world-destroyer, she thinks of Lucian’s offer and the murder of her family. She fully intends on settling down one day, but now she couldn’t get the idea of destroying the Vampires out of her mind. She hated her family because of how controlling they were, but she also loved them and felt guilty for their passing._

_With that in mind, Maiko decided she’d join Lucian’s little crusade. Not forever, mind you. Just long enough until she can get the revenge she’s owed. Oh, don’t you worry, little wolf. I fully understand the desire for revenge, and I’m even in the process of getting mine. So, maybe I’ll push you along onto the right path. The path that will get your family’s murderers dead and mutilated. However, for now, let’s focus on saving the world from nuclear armageddon, hmm?_

_Maiko comes to a stop as she sees the drunken soldier enter a payphone. Apparently, he wasn’t going to walk all the way home. That meant she’d have to get creative if she wanted to stop the launch. With that in mind, she undid the buttons of her blouse and allowed her fur coat to hang around her biceps._

*As Maiko enacts a plan to save the world*

Once she was satisfied at how slutty she made herself appear, she sashayed over to the drunken soldier. She noticed that he was having a hard time as he kept dialing the wrong numbers. She came to a stop next to him and leaned against a nearby tree as she stared at him. He glanced at her once before returning his attention to the task at hand. She raised her right leg and planted the sole of her heels against the tree trunk. She found that very uncomfortable, but unfortunately a woman couldn’t yet get away with wearing running shoes. At least, not yet.

“Having a hard time, hon?” Maiko asked, huskily, with a Russian accent as she ran a hand across her thigh.

“Leave, harlot,” the man said with a slight slur. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Oh, yes I can,” Maiko said as she ran a hand against her chest.

She held it over her right breast as the soldier zeroed in his gaze on her. He was barely able to tear his eyes away even though cleavage was visible thanks to her partially unbuttoned top. She put her leg down and grabbed his arm sensually. As she got closer to him, he could no longer maintain his sensibility. He dropped the payphone and grabbed her.

“You’re going to regret this, slut!” the drunken man snarled as he pressed her against him.

“Mmmmm,” Maiko said as she rubbed the growing erection in his pants. “I rather doubt that.”

The soldier growled as he whirled her around and grabbed her by her left breast and placed his hand between her legs. She saw a trolleybus coming and immediately knew what to do. She wormed her way free of his hands and dragged him to the nearest stop. Once they were on the bus, they found a seat and he pulled her on top of him just as he sat. The rest of the occupants ignored them as he ripped her shirt open, revealing her Victoria's Secret brand black bra.

“The fuck you looking at?!” demanded the soldier as a nearby elderly lady looked at them disapprovingly and disgustedly.

As the elderly woman looked away, the soldier proceeded to rip her bra in half. That allowed her wonderful 38c breasts to be seen. He massaged her tits and pulled on the nipples occasionally. She sorely wanted to stop him, but he had her positioned in a way she couldn’t. Besides, she needed to have him under her thumb, so to speak. She just had to deal with the public humiliation until they arrived at a hotel room.

**Later, at the Feniks Hotel…**

Maiko backed into her room with the soldier viciously kissing her mouth. She had barely managed to cover her breasts with her fur coat as they left the bus. However, now she was taking it off. Well, the soldier was actually pushing it off her. He pushed her onto the bed and knelt to undo the buttons of her pants. She just watched him patiently and even lifted her hips to make it easier for him as he pulled her pants down her legs.

The soldier pushed her legs up and moved his face to her hairy lips and immediately began licking. Naturally, Maiko laid her head back and moaned. She had already gotten horny from when he was fondling her tits on the trolleybus. This was even better than that. Unfortunately, the pleasurable licking stopped and instead got replaced by something hard and fleshy touching her.

She looked down wide-eyed as the soldier plunged his stiff rod inside her. He immediately began pistoning inside her rough making her tits bounce fiercely. She moaned and groaned and cried out as the rough-fucking brought her closer to orgasm. Unfortunately, he stopped and pulled out before she could climax. She looked up irritated and horny to see him climbing onto the bed.

Suddenly, he jammed his dick into her mouth and skull-fucked her. She gagged each time he shoved his dick down her throat, but she knew she couldn’t stop him. Suddenly, he pulled out and sprayed rope after rope of semen onto her face. Fortunately, she was able to close her eyes before any jizz could hit them.

The soldier immediately got off the bed and pulled her by the hair to the exit. He threw her out of the apartment and slammed the door. She was now alone and completely naked with his cum splattered across her face. She banged on the door angrily, but there was no response. She headed to the window to see that he had fallen asleep.

“Fuck!” Maiko shouted angrily as she turned away. “Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Fuck!”

She headed toward her door and spartan-kicked it down. Surprisingly, he was still asleep, but she didn’t care. In fact, that gave her an idea. She immediately stripped him of his clothes, tied his wrists and ankles, gagged him, and searched through his clothes. Unfortunately, she didn’t find anything useful. At least, not until she saw a key hanging around his neck. She immediately grabbed it and wrote a message on his chest with her lipstick.

Once she was dressed, she stomped down on one of his balls. She sneered satisfactorily at hearing a popping sound. He was so out of it that he didn’t react in any way, but Maiko didn’t care. She did what she had to. She got the nuclear launch key, and now Russia was unable to launch their missiles. The next step was to get a message to President Nixon. Once she did that, she intended to look up Lucian.

_Well, that was brutal. However, it’s nothing compared to the shit that went down in Paraguay. You know? THAT episode in Doom Patrol Season 1? Yeah, Maiko’s a fucking saint compared to the Cyberman parody. Yeesh. Anyway, as our merciless Lycan lady walks down the street, she thinks about how much she enjoyed causing physical harm. Of course, she knew she didn’t enjoy being brutal. She just enjoyed the high of getting revenge… no matter how small. Later in life, she will find out that she enjoys giving pain in general. However, that’s not part of this story. Happens sometime between this and DxD May Cry Season 1._

**1996** **  
****Los Angeles, California** **  
****08:00 PM**

_It has been about a decade since Kirillov, and Maiko has become even more dominating. Especially after she started going on missions for Lucian. She got a taste for torturing and she got tingly in her coochie when she did. Of course, the only torture she did was on Vampires. Specifically, the Vampires that fucked her family. That was coming to an end, however, as she now had one last Vampire to hunt down before she fully committed herself to Lucian’s cause. Unfortunately, he had gone into hiding. So, naturally, she arrived in the city that never sleeps… No, wait. That’s New York. Los Angeles is the City of Angels._

_Our Lycan of Vengeance is currently strolling through L.A relying on her supernatural senses. She had gotten more or less used to them, and so could differentiate between the smells. Unfortunately, she couldn’t smell anything undead. She did smell something else, however. Something… intriguing. Unfortunately, for me, that something was at a place called Lux. It was a Nightclub owned by one Lucifer Morningstar. Yes, THAT Lucifer from THAT tv series._

_Goddammit, another fucking crossover. What is it with fanfiction authors and their love for crossovers? I mean, doesn’t it get tiring? Well, unlike before, I’m not going to take a break from narrating. Frankly, I’d like to take the opportunity to annoy the Lightbringer as I know he’ll hear me._

Maiko stopped across the street from a nightclub that had a line of hopeful customers. Maiko grimaced because she knew she’d have to go in the same way as everyone else. With a sigh, she headed straight for the line. However, she couldn’t make it far before a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette suddenly parked. 

She raised an eyebrow as the car had parked partially on the sidewalk. A man with a shadow of a beard and slicked-back hair exited as he tossed his key to a valet.

“Jimmy!” said the man. “Finally recovered from that gallbladder thing?”

“Yes, sir,” said the valet, smiling. “I’m doing much better.”

“Great!” the man said. “Not the same without you.”

The valet beamed at the nice words as he entered the Corvette and drove to the parking garage. The man headed for the entrance, but stopped and turned to look at Maiko. Maiko could tell that he knew she wasn’t human. She didn’t know how he knew or how she knew he knew. However, that didn’t matter at the moment.

“My dad didn’t send you, did he?” the man called across the street.

“Don’t know him,” Maiko called back.

“Well, then,” the man said, decisively. “Why don’t you join me indoors for a drink? That way we can talk in private.”

Maiko smirked as she headed toward him.

“I never say no to a drink,” Maiko said as she came to a stop.

The man immediately escorted her indoors and led her to the bar. Maiko noticed an African American woman tending the bar, but only after she glanced around the nightclub. She saw several scantily clad women dancing on tables and ledges with poles. Above the bar shelf, she saw “Lux” in bright orange lights.

“Maze,” the man began, sitting at a table. “Top shelf wine for me and-”

“Another one, Lucifer? Really?” the bartender asked, irked.

“Relax,” the man named Lucifer said, casually. “She’s just here to talk, and not for sex… unless she asks for it.”

“You’re incorrigible!” exclaimed Maze, irritably, as she went back to cleaning a wine glass.

“True,” Lucifer smirked.

Maze just grunted as she left them alone. With a sigh, Lucifer headed around the bar counter to fix his own drink. Once he had a glass of wine for himself and a martini for Maiko, he sat down at a table. Hesitantly, Maiko sat across from him. Neither said a word as they sipped their drinks silently.

“So,” Lucifer said, conversationally. “What brings you to my part of the world?”

“I’m looking for the last person on my hit list,” Maiko replied.

“Why would a beauty like you go around killing people?” Lucifer asked, surprised. “Do you enjoy the feeling of taking someone’s life? Is that it?”

“Not as simple as that,” Maiko said, bluntly. “The person I’m after killed my entire family. All I’m doing is making them suffer as my family did, and then killing them… slowly.”

“Ah, the revenge game,” Lucifer said, understandingly. “Well, maybe you should take a break. Relax, fuck somebody, and just have some time to think. Revenge isn’t always the best course, but sometimes it’s the only course. However, maybe you should let it go?”

“I can’t,” Maiko said, clenching her fists. “I can’t let it go. If I don’t take the fucking vampire down… I’ll be disgracing my family’s memory. I may be a lone wolf, but I’m still duty-bound to avenge them.”

“A vampire?” Lucifer asked, shocked. “I haven’t seen one of them since Transylvania. The bloody idiot did the exact opposite of our deal. Trying to force a woman into becoming a fledgling. Of course, he succeeded and got himself killed later on.”

Maiko blinked twice at him and he shook his head to get the memories of a certain Count back into its file. Like Sherlock, he has a mind palace. However, his mind palace is vast and seemingly infinite. It would have to be, considering he’s immortal and a celestial deity.

“Going after vampires may not be the wisest course,” Lucifer said, back on topic. “You might end up being targeted by the Death Dealers.”

“I’ll end up going against them anyway,” Maiko snorted before she took a sip of her drink. “Once I kill this bloodsucker, I’m gonna rejoin Lucian’s army.”

“Are you sure revenge is what you truly desire?” Luciferi asked, using his unique ability. “Are you sure you don’t want to just find a mate and live the quiet life?”

“If someone you loved was brutally murdered, wouldn’t you seek revenge no matter what?” Maiko asked, seemingly unaffected by his power.

“I’m the devil, darling,” Lucifer smirked as he leaned back. “I punish evil, but I’m not evil. Revenge is something that only the truly evil beings can accomplish.”

“Then, I guess I’m evil,” Maiko said, draining her glass. “Because I’m not going to stop until I’ve achieved it.”

_And as Maiko stands to leave, Lucifer Morningstar comes to a decision. Even though he was extremely irritated that his actions were being depicted by a bodiless voice, he stood up to hand Maiko a card. A card that will take her directly to her prey. Of course, he hopes she’ll see reason and get off this dark path. He fears this dark path will send her to Hell’s infinite torture chamber and wants to help her avoid it. Well, don’t you worry, Luci. Maiko won’t regret it, because she’s a feral animal that regrets nothing._

“Oh, shut it,” Lucifer said irritated as he sat down in a booth with a drink. “And get the bloody hell out of here, you twat. I hate it when you ‘narrate’ my bloody life.”

_Oh, don’t get your balls in a vice. This episode still isn’t done, and I have yet to narrate the rest of it. Ta ta for now, Samael._

Lucifer growled but didn’t do anything as he knew he couldn’t reach the guy. The damned narrator wasn’t exactly on Earth, after all. He sighed hoping that Maiko would be smart about this. Even though he didn’t know her long, he grew to like her. Unfortunately, people he liked ended up in hell at some point. He hated that immensely.

**Meanwhile, in the sewers…**

_The one thing Maiko didn’t expect when she used the card was to be sent into the sewer. She was less than thrilled, but she felt that it made sense. I mean, where else would a vampire be hiding out? Not as if wearing a hooding would protect its skin… oh, wait. It would. Almost forgot about that scene in DxD May Cry. So, that means this vampire doesn’t want to be noticed by the citizens of the City of Angels. Maiko immediately gags as the smell enters her nostrils. It’s bad for a human, but imagine how bad it’d be for a Lycan or any other supernatural being._

Maiko sniffed around, but the vampiric stench was overpowered by the sewer water. She gagged a third time but managed to keep herself from puking. While she couldn’t smell the vampire, it was still quiet enough for her to listen for her prey. For quite a while, she could only hear rats scurrying around and the occasional hiss from an alligator.

She finally heard the sound of a vampiric heartbeat when she reached a branch in the sewer tunnels. She listened much closer and harder and then determined the fastest path to reach her soon-to-be victim. She bolted down the right tunnel, turned left and right three times, and then crawled into a pipe. She ran until she reached a doorway that led into an unused subway tunnel.

She spartan-kicked the door down to find an entire vampire coven waiting. She groaned realizing this wasn’t going to be easy, but then she smirked. She ran toward the nearest vampire and partially transformed a hand. As soon as she grabbed him, she held her Lycan claws against his throat.

“You were ready for me,” Maiko snarled at each of the Vampire warriors. “Now, give me who I’m here for. After that, I might let the rest of you live.”

“You don’t scare us, child,” said an elderly Vampire as he walked up. “We have you outnumbered and outgunned.”

“I don’t care,” Maiko snarled. “I’ll kill every last one of you if I have to!”

“Including the children?” the man asked, skeptically. “You may be a Lycan, but even you wouldn’t kill them.”

“One of you helped kill my pack,” Maiko said, angrily. “Every last one. Including the women and children, so I’d say that we’d be even.”

The old man sighed once before he gestured with his hands. Suddenly, a young woman, not much older than Maiko, was dragged into the room. She had shackles on her wrists and ankles and chains connecting them. Around her neck was a metal collar with a chain attached to it. That was to enable others to pull her around if they had to.

“This is the woman that helped kill your pack,” the vampire stated.

Maiko stared at the woman who had a crazed look in her eyes. In fact, she didn’t seem to be intelligent at all. It was almost as if she was nothing more than an animal. Her confused gaze went between the vampire and the woman twice before she let her hostage go. She had no desire to kill a mindless beast. Besides, whatever caused her to become like this… well, that was worse than anything she could do.

“Dad!” said a young male voice as Maiko headed back through the door she came “We can’t just-”

“Let her go, David,” said the elderly vampire. “Her quest for vengeance was righteous, and she realizes it’s over. Now, she’s going to leave us be.”

“Isn’t that right, Lycan?” the vampire asked.

Maiko stopped for a second but didn’t respond. She figured her leaving people alive was answer enough. The Vampire also made that assumption. However, he wasn’t going to leave things to chance. He was going to have his coven move to a new home. Maybe New York, maybe London. At least, for now.

 **2018** ****  
**Budapest, Hungary** **  
****11:00 PM**

_It has been twenty-two years since Maiko finished her search for vengeance. She hadn’t seen Lucifer since then, but she didn’t really care. He was just a curiosity to her, but not an important one. Right now, all she cares about is ending the vampire menace once and for all. To do so, she had to become a full-time soldier in Lucian’s army._

_So, that’s what brings us to the here and now. A ginormous sausage party with barely any hot Lycan ladies. Good thing Maiko is one of the strongest Lycans in existence. She, Raze, and Lucian is all the strongest Lycans. So, they’re both feared and respected. Unfortunately, this means almost all the Lycan males wanted to mate with her. So far, they have not succeeded._

Maiko sat on a sofa as several Lycans chatted about the upcoming mission. Maiko wasn’t going to take part in it, because Lucian had a different mission for her. She didn’t know what it was, but she figured it’d be fun. Besides, stalking humans wasn’t her idea of a swell time. She didn’t even eat humans… unless they were rapists or other criminals. So, she was pretty much an outcast in the Lycan army.

The other Lycans were bloodthirsty beings that were probably closet cannibals as humans. So, naturally, they would stalk humans like a lion stalks a gazelle. Maiko’s preferred food was the foods made by humans. They helped her feel human, which she sorely needed. She enjoyed the strength, the speed, and the long life. However, she hated the killer instinct she had. She used that instinct when hunting down the vampires responsible for her family’s death. 

However, after that, she did her best to control the instincts. Lucian was the only one that seemed impressed and pleased with her choice. She was the only one Lucian didn’t chastise as she never got into fights. At least, not one she couldn’t end with a single strike. Of course, as she’s the hottest bitch in the pack… several Lycan males tried to get with her. That enabled her to deck them if they were too persistent. If she was to mate, it wouldn’t be with a Lycan. Lycans were too feral and bloodthirsty for her liking. She wanted someone that had a sense of honor, maintained their humanity, and could give her what she needed.

“You going to be alright?” asked Lucian’s second in command as he put on his long coat.

“I’ll be fine, Raze,” Maiko smiled. “If any of these idiots try anything, I’ll just deck them, or kick them in the balls.”

Raze smiled in amusement before he gestured for the Lycans he had selected to follow. Maiko watched as the group left for the surface. There was one thing Maiko missed about being a lone wolf. Being able to exist aboveground, and being able to seduce random humans for a one-night stand. As she had joined Lucian’s army permanently, she had to stay underground at all times except for when on missions.

 _Maiko_ whispered a voice from seemingly everywhere. Maiko lowered her glass and looked around as she tried to find its source. Maiko immediately stood up and began wandering around.

_As Maiko searches for the voice’s owner, she fails to notice as several Lycan males follow her. Unfortunately, these Lycans were all rejected by her several times in the past. They had gotten sick of it, and so combined forces to force her into mating with them. However, they couldn’t do that until both Raze and Lucian were away._

_Maiko comes to a doorway but stops upon realizing she has been followed. Now she was alone and outnumbered. Enraged, she turned toward her stalkers and her claws extended slightly. They charge her and she fights back. She holds nothing back but refrains from killing them. As one of Lucian’s most trusted, she had to be merciful toward her underlings. Otherwise, she’d disappoint him. That was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do._

_In no time, the Lycans were defeated and the whispering was louder. Unable to ignore the voice, she continues following it. Eventually, it leads her to the surface. Specifically, an aqueduct. Laying down in the water was a body. She immediately swims to grab it. She didn’t care who or what it was. She just knew she had to rescue it… if it was still alive._

Maiko reached the floating body and carried it back to dry land. Fortunately, she was wearing leggings and a tube top today. Otherwise, her clothes would slow her down while swimming. She rolled the man over onto his back and checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She immediately began performing CPR. Eventually, water shot out of his mouth as he coughed.

Once the water had left his lungs, he looked up at Maiko. The man slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around confusedly. That’s when he remembered what happened. He quickly pulled out his phone and grimaced upon noticing it had been submerged too long. He threw it away and looked around for the woman. However, she had already left.

“Wonder who she was,” the man said to himself. “Maybe I’ll see her again someday.”

*As Maiko swims*

_The idiotic human failed to notice that Maiko had gone back into the river. As to why, well she was still following the voice. Eventually, it led her down to the bottom of the river. She quickly sucked in oxygen and held it before she dove downward. The further she went, the less oxygen she had left in her body. She also couldn’t hold her voice for long._

_Fortunately, she wouldn’t have to. She reached where the voice was coming from and stared at it. It was a small wooden box. It had strange markings on it. Normally, she’d leave it alone. However, she instinctively grabbed it and swam as fast as she could up to the surface. Once she was on dry land again, she grabbed it once more and moved it around. She found a lock and peered at it._

_She didn’t know what it was, but she figured Ambrose would. She decided to just hold onto it until she visited Ambrose again. Unfortunately, she had no way of knowing when that would be. With that decision made, she returns to her pack. Just in time too as she could smell Lucian getting closer._

*As Maiko sits down*

Maiko had placed the box into a safe in her room and returned to her sofa to resume drinking. It seemed that two Lycans had already begun fighting. She elected to just ignore it this time and wait for Lucian to chastise them. She always found it amusing when he did. With a sigh, she relaxed and allowed herself to sleep a little. Enough that she could recover whatever energy she had expended, and yet be able to stop any sexual advances from the Lycan males.

_And this is the end of DxD May Cry: Origins Episode 2. The writer has decided to just have the events of Underworld be mentioned, because of how tedious he felt altering the story would be without a script. In any case, this is the last you’ll hear of me for a while. Mainly because I have other things to attend to. Specifically, finishing my plan to ruin Niles’s life like he ruined mine. I don’t know how it will fair, but I believe I will remain the victor. After all, everybody roots for the underdog. As everyone knows, the underdog is a major nobody._

Mr. Nobody will return to DxD Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and follow/subscribe if you want to stay updated. not 100% sure if there will be more after this, however.


End file.
